1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headband for use with personal stereo headphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal stereos are popular with joggers and others who wish to listen to tapes or the radio while enjoying sports, working outside or performing other activities. Conventional personal stereos come with a headset comprising small headphone speakers attached to a metal or plastic band which fits over the user's head. The headphone speakers are rigid and uncomfortable on the user's ears, and the headset is either too tight or shakes off when the user moves suddenly. If it is cold, the user must either wear a hat or a headband over the headset, jamming the rigid headphone speakers against the user's ears, or wear the headset over the top of the hat or headband, which means the user's ears cannot be covered by the hat or headband.
The conventional headsets are so uncomfortable and hard to adjust that attempts have been made to attach speaker elements to visors, eyeglasses, earmuffs or headbands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,619 teaches attaching speaker elements to a flexible headband structure with Velcro. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,420 teaches inserting the headset into a pair of earmuffs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,165 teaches placing speaker elements into pockets on a visor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,987 teaches attaching speaker elements to flaps which slide over the ear pieces of eyeglasses.
A need remains in the art for a comfortable flexible headband or hat for use with personal stereo headphone speakers which is comfortable and allows easy adjustment of the speaker position.